Byzantium (Alexios I Komnenos)
Byantium led by Alexios I KomnenosThe Duchy of Normandy is a custom civilization mod by JFD and JanborutaJFD (and Janboruta's) Civilizations, with contributions from Regalman and Andreas Waldeloft. Overview Byzantium Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire. Located along the trade routes connecting Europe to Asia, Constantinople grew to become the primary trade hub in the region, flourishing despite the conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by a number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, and music. Alexios I Komnenos Alexios I Komnenos, Latinized as Alexius I Comnenus, was Byzantine emperor from 1081 to 1118. Although he was not the founder of the Komnenian dynasty, it was during his reign that the Komnenos family came to full power. Inheriting a collapsing empire and faced with constant warfare during his reign against both the Seljuq Turks in Asia Minor and the Normans in the western Balkans, Alexios was able to halt the Byzantine decline and begin the military, financial, and territorial recovery known as the Komnenian restoration. His appeals to Western Europe for help against the Turks were also the catalyst that likely contributed to the convoking of the Crusades. Dawn of Man Glory to the restorer of Rome, Alexios Komnenos, Emperor of Byzantium! Ascending to the throne of a dying empire, you were beset from all sides by war; facing constant threat from the east by the Turks and from the west by the Normans. However, it was with your adept skill as a military ruler that you were able to pull Byzantium from the brink of destruction, ushering in a restoration of the once fabled Eastern Rome. Under your appeal to the West, you then convoked what would come to be the Crusades, and initiated a centuries long campaign against the encroaching Muslim armies. Great Restorer! Byzantium once more hinges upon the aptitude of your leadership and her faith depends upon your fortitude. Can you strengthen the bastions of her ancient cities and restore her armies to their former glory? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: '"I am Alexios Komnenos. If you should come here seeking the great riches that behold my empire, then I shall respond to you with the great strength of my armies and the great fortitude of my cities." '''Introduction: '"Hail and welcome. I am Alexios Komnenos, Emperor of Byzantium. If there isn't much business to be had, allow me to return to my prayers." 'Defeat: '"I was charged with her protection, and I have failed her. I have failed God. The true spirit of Rome, now, is yours for the taking." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Establish the Succession Laws of Porphyrogennetos Henceforth, all those born to the reigning Basileus shall be given the title "Porphyrogennetos" - "Born in the Purple". They shall be given precedence in the matter of succession. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Byzantium (Alexios) * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted during a Golden Age * May only be enacted in the Classical or Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold Rewards: * 2 Magistrates Note: Theodora receives a new decision in place of this one. Reform the Thematic System Our empire is composed of administrative themes; named for the military garrisons which occupy them. But much of our administration is outdated and in need of significant improvement. Let us then reform the thematic system and improve upon their capabilities. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Byzantium (Alexios) * May only be enacted during a Golden Age * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Note: The Gold cost increases with the number of cities. Tzykanion Tournament One of our generals has proposed to host a Tzykanion Tournament - a game of Sassanid polo - and has asked that we participate as the good and in-touch emperor that we are. Option 1: '''I'll have no part in this wreckless activity! '''Option 2: We shall take part and we shall be victorious! The Alexiad To our surprise, our daughter has secretly been recording our entire reign in what she calls 'The Alexiad.' She has coloured our reign fairly, with both positive and negative attributes recorded, but she has also displayed a bold characterization of women in the empire as noble and brave. If such a thing were to come to the attention of our court, our daughter might have to face great ridicule, and then we might have to deal with her "emotions!" Option 1: '''Burn the thing. Burn the girl whilst we're at it. '''Option 2: '''Ensure that the book is hidden but secured for future generations. '''Option 3: '''Publish this book to the world. Note: Option 3 is only available with Printing Press. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people now write your sacred icons and only wear purple clothing. I am worried the rest of the world will soon yield to the eerie ways of your empire." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Stoudion Icon, Leaderscene) * Regalman: Art (Maps) * Andreas Waldeloft: MusicCK2 Songs of Byzantium - The Byzantine Empire CK2 Songs of Byzantium - Legacy of Rome * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements